valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Astral Stolas
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 250% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 15% chance |procs = 2 |skill g = ☆Space Queen |skill g lv1 = Deal 250% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 15% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 300% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 20% chance |procs g = 2 |skill x = ★Space Queen |skill x lv1 = Deal 300% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 15% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 450% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 20% chance |procs x = 2 |skill t = Hero's Weapon β |skill t lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 50% up / 100% chance |procs t = 1 |skill t end = 2019-07-20 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill gt = ☆Hero's Weapon β |skill gt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 100% up / 100% chance |procs gt = 1 |skill gt end = 2019-07-20 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill xt = Hero's Weapon ε |skill xt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 200% up / 100% chance |procs xt = 1 |skill xt end = 2019-07-20 11:59:59 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 70 |cost 0 = 66 |atk 0 = 6500 / 10400 |def 0 = 6400 / 10240 |soldiers 0 = 7000 / 11900 |max level 1 = 80 |cost 1 = 79 |atk 1 = 7150 / 15060 |def 1 = 7040 / 14836 |soldiers 1 = 7700 / 17660 |max level g = 90 |cost g = 87 |atk g = 10010 / 19976 |def g = 9856 / 19682 |soldiers g = 10010 / 22067 |max level x = 110 |cost x = 120 |atk x = 19780 / 37920 |def x = 20000 / 39972 |soldiers x = 19800 / 39170 |medals 0 = 3500 |gold 0 = 35000 |medals 1 = 5000 |gold 1 = 50000 |medals g = 7000 |gold g = 70000 |medals x = 10000 |gold x = 100000 |description = The powerful, despotic eldest Stolas sister knows all there is to know about space. |friendship = You're happy with the current Celestial government? |meet = I'm the eldest sister, Astral. I'll rule the cosmos one day. |battle start = Surrender your life to me. |battle end = To think I was dominated... |friendship max = Together we'll rule the cosmos, and you will love me. |friendship event = No one's as powerful as I, but I still crave more power. As co-rulers, we would be all- powerful. What do you say? |rebirth = Imagine a world ruled and dominated by me. A world where everyone admires me. Just thinking about it is amazing. I'll make it a reality. |awaken chance = 20 |awaken orb = 2 |awaken l = 10 |awaken m = 15 |awaken s = 20 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Crescent Bloom |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |likeability 0 = Who are you and what are you doing here? You're a celestial lord? Well, what do you want? |likeability 1 = You want to learn about space? OK, use this telescope. See that dark emptiness? That's space. |likeability 2 = I need my sisters' help to make the cosmos mine. Together, we will control all of space-time. |likeability 3 = One day, the cosmos will be mine, including everyone in it. Remember that. |likeability 4 = The cosmos is so vast and powerful, it will take two to rule. But we can do it together. |availability = [Stolas Sisters|[Fantasy Archwitch Reward]] [Maiden Training Ground 2|[Fantasy Archwitch Reward]] }} ''Amalgamation'' Category:Fantasy Archwitch Category:AkkeyJin Category:Previous Generation